


The Promise

by LoonyLuna25



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLuna25/pseuds/LoonyLuna25
Summary: Joe and Nicky need some rest after the incidents from the past days. Joe saw his husband in pain and feared he could lose him forever. Booker betrayed Andy and his family and Joe can't forgive, not yet. He want some alone time with Nicky and promise to worship him and show him his love in every way possible, which leads to romatic hours in the bathtub and love making by candlelight in the bedroom
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 5
Kudos: 220





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched The Old Guard on Netflix and it was awesome. I already saw it four times :) I wrote my first fanfiction in this fandom, it's about Nicky and Joe. I hope you enjoy, it's maybe the fluffiest fanfiction I've ever wrote before.

“Hundred years. That's my last word,” Andy said in a demanding voice that tolerated no protest. She stood up and went outside the door of the little café. Nile looked after her and then with soft eyes at Joe.  
“It’s not enough. I don’t want to see him again. I hate him,” Joe mumbled to himself and glared hatefully outside the window. He was in rage, because of Booker they stumbled in the trap like helpless animals. It was his fault that they captured them and then he remembered the moments when his beloved one was hurt.  
Yes, Niccolò lived, but he suffered and Joe couldn’t forget the painful look on his face and he couldn’t forget his own breath-taking pain when he waited the seconds until Nicky came back to life. And above all of this he couldn’t forgive Booker his betrayal.  
Joe sensed a warm hand on his forearm that caressed the skin gently and his eyes flickered to the side. Light blue eyes watched him worriedly and immediately all his anger was dragged back behind black curtains in his head and was replaced with a tender feeling of love that spread through his body. Nicky was all he needed and all he ever wanted.  
Nicky tried to soothe his fear of losing him and he succeeded most of the time, but today it was differently. Nicky couldn’t dispel the sadness in Joe’s eyes and this worried him much more. He only wanted to see him smile at him. Joe tried a weak smile, but failed when Andy came back to them.  
Joe wanted to leave, he didn’t want to stay longer in the presence of the traitor and he would only find peace when he hold his husband securely in his arms.

“Let’s go,” Andy spoke firmly and reached for Nile’s hand to drag her out of the building and the couple followed them. They all grew fond of Nile in the past days and now she was part of them. Joe knew she would protect her no matter what. He just hoped that she would stay strong and never turned her back on them like Booker did. Maybe with time he could understand why he did what he did, Nile suggested earlier and he just shook his head and then shrugged his shoulders. It would need a long time, but before this would happen, his anger needed to fade. In the moment his anger was a burning flame in his chest.

Joe sat in the backseat with Nicky at his side. They were holding hands and getting lost in each other’s eyes. He breathed in deeply and Nicky squeezed his hand to let him know he was there, he would be always there.  
“Each of my thoughts are about you,” Nicky whispered so only Joe could hear it and smiled lovingly at the muslim warrior. Joe called himself a lucky man to own something so fragile and precious like Nicky's heart and his heart belonged to Nicky.  
He shoved his hand in the neck of the Italian man and pulled him in a eager kiss, their lips moved in perfect harmony after centuries of practice. “Each of my thoughts about you are improper,” he chuckled and pecked the corner of the other’s mouth. “I thought you would say something romantic, I liked it very much yesterday,” his boyfriend pouted.  
“I promise that tonight I will be as romantic as I can be and worship every part of you,” Joe vowed.  
“Keep your hands to yourself,” Andy admonished them like they were infants and all of them laughed.  
“Yes, boss,” Joe replied dutifully and leaned back in the seat, but his eyes never left Nicky's figure and he couldn’t await until they would be finally alone.  
Well, it took half of the day until his wishes came true and they arrived at the hotel they chose to spend the night. Andy assured him that they weren’t in rush and they would stay maybe another night.  
Joe didn’t need to hear more and ushered Nicky in direction of their room. His lover only laughed with a shaking head, but let himself pushed gently forward. He knew how impatient Joe sometimes was, but he understood, he wanted Joe as well all to himself tonight.

Nicky put his bag on one of the armchairs in the small hotel room and in the next second he felt how strong arms wrapped around his waist. Wet lips trailed over the skin on his neck and placed tiny kisses under his ear. “You can’t wait, I knew it,” he exclaimed when Joe bit gently down and watched the red skin turned pale again. Sadly Joe could never leave love marks on this perfect body, but the little moments it lingered were burned in his memory.  
Joe slid his own jacket off afore and now he helped Nicky out of his coat. Underneath he wore a simple grey shirt and Joe wanted this off as well. But he rather took his time with him later.  
Joe inhaled the unique scent of Nicky when he looped his arms around him again. The other man relished the near and buried his face in the crook of Joe’s neck. “Let’s take a hot bath together and we cuddle in bed and I show you how much I adore you,” Joe suggested and Nicky loved and cherished Joe’s dedication to take care of him. 

“Do you mind to prepare the bathtub? I will join you in a minute,” Joe suggested and run with spread fingers through Nicky’s hair and tugged at the roots slightly. A little moan escaped his pretty pink lips and Joe were thrilled to hear more of them. “You make the most exquisite noises.”  
Nicky lose the hug and Joe saw a faint of blush on his cheeks. “You look pretty in red,” Joe teased him.  
Nicky shook his head laughing.  
“I hope to make you blush again tonight, but we're not in hurry.”  
“Yeah, I like it more if we take it slow,” Nicky agreed and gave Joe a soft kiss that turned into slowly and tenderly making out. No one desired to let go of the other and their tongues touched shyly like the first times they explored their bodies.  
“I’ll go in the bathroom before you forgot your promise.” With a wink Nicky disappeared behind the wooden door and Joe heard the swoosh of the water running in the tub. He was in hurry to fumble the things out of his bag. He placed everything on the bed he bought earlier at their stop at the gas station. He knew it wasn’t the finest things, but for Nicky he will made it perfect.  
Joe placed the cream-colored candles on the nightstands and the dresser opposite to the bed. The soft light formed shadows on the walls and created a cosy atmosphere. He throw their blankets, they carried everywhere with them, across the king-sized bed and prepared champagne flutes.  
Meanwhile Nicky discarded himself of his clothes and folded them neatly on the floor. He found some lavender scented bath essence and poured a little amount in the water. Foam spread on the surface in a faint lilac shade. He glided down in the tub and welcomed the warmth in his weary bones.  
“You didn’t wait for me?” Joe mocked him as he entered the bathroom and Nicky opened his eyes lazy.  
“Come then and join me,” Nicky allured him and shifted forwards when Joe touched his shoulders to climb behind him in the water. He leaned back against Joe’s chest and Joe traced patterns over his arms. His eyes flattered shut when Joe expanded his touch to chest and gasped when the digits grazed his nipples. Joe chuckled and then his mouth was on Nicky’s ear, nibbling on the earlobe. He knew it drove him crazy and the gasping turned into panting when his nails scratched over the sensitive skin on the chest.

Nicky was consumed with longing for his touch and especially for his kiss. He turned his head to the side, one hand was shoved in Joe’s hair, fingers turned in a fist and pulled him closer to connect their lips. Nicky licked demanding into his mouth and Joe didn’t hesitate to meet him. It was like their bodies were on fire and shocks of lust let them shiver.  
Nicky showed him exactly how much he desired him, only him, it would be always him. In this kiss was all of his love, even if it went messy and uncoordinated, they loved it.  
“If you keep going… amore mio, it will be over too soon. Do you want this?” Joe warned him in lovingly tone and Nicky watched him considered. “Sounds tempting, but I want you worship me. Maybe tomorrow,” he answered smiling.  
“As you wish, darling. Hand me the washcloth.” Nicky did like he was told and he enjoyed how Joe rubbed every inch of his skin with the soft fabric. He almost purred when skilled fingers washed his hair and massaged the scalp.  
“You can do magic with your fingers, all my bones feel like jelly. I don't think I can stand alone,” Nicky observed and moaned low when Joe lowered his hands to his still tensed muscles of shoulders and back. “Don't worry, I'll carry you over to the bed.”  
“Always a gentleman. I appreciate that,” Nicky replied and Joe knew he was smiling. Nicky loved to be spoiled and Joe wouldn't hesitate to fulfill all of his lover's wishes.

“Do you want to go in the bedroom?” Nicky asked after they relaxed for another twenty minutes in the warm water after he washed Joe's body too. Absently Joe played with a few strands of Nicky's hair, but he nodded and kissed Nicky's temple.  
“You got all wrinkly,” Joe laughed and reached for the green towel to rub himself dry. Nicky was next and like always Joe helped him, because he couldn't keep his hands off Nicky.  
They couldn't resist when they were so close that they felt the breath of the other on their faces. Eyes stayed locked for a few heartbeats and then their lips collided tenderly, only pressed together and they remained in position listening to each other's breathing. When they broke the kiss no words were needed to say.

Joe took care if emptying the bath tub after he wrapped Nicky into a bigger towel and he sat down on a stool.  
“You look cute with your wet and messy hair,” Joe noticed and Nicky snorted playfully. “Yesterday I was sexy, what's about that?”  
Joe gave him a side glance. “Now you're cute, but later while moaning and my fingers do their magic you'll be very sexy.”  
“I'm looking forward,” Nicky retorted and licked his lips. He knew what Joe's promise meant, the focus will be on him tonight. Joe will devour him in every way possible.  
With one hand Joe covered Nicky's eyes and with the other hand me maneuvered him safely to the bedroom.  
“What kind of surprise is this?” Nicky asked curiously. He didn't get an answer, but the hand disappeared and his eyes widenend in astonishment.  
“You are truly romantic. You know how to treat your husband right,” Nicky complimented and smiled happily at Joe.  
“Only the best for you.”  
Joe took Nicky's face in his hands and stroked over his cheekbones. “You are the most beautiful man I've ever seen,” Joe said awestruck. Even after all this years Nicky got butterflies in his stomach from Joe's words.  
Nicky let the towel fall from his shoulders and placed his hand on Joe's hip. “I'm all yours, forever.”

Joe didn't want to wait any longer. He kissed the man he loved with every ounce of his heart and guided him slowly back until Nicky felt the edge of the bed against his legs.  
Joe pushed him down and Nicky let himself fall, but propped his body up on the lower arms.  
His eyes roamed the body he knew so well and he was still mesmerized. “I want you to lay back and only feel. Can you do that for me?,” Joe instructed him.  
With a chuckle Nicky made himself comfortable on the soft pillows and noticed their blankets on the bed. “You make every place to feel like home.”  
“You're my home,” Joe whispered and crawled over his husband to kiss his nose, his cheeks and chin, spend a little more time on the neck and started with open mouthed kisses on his collarbone.  
In the process Nicky closed his eyes and enjoyed the alone time with Joe. It was so rarely that they had time to love each other, to make love to each other.  
“Your body is a piece of art,” Joe said while his fingers traced the outlines of Nicky's rips.  
“You are not skimping on compliments, and I don't complain…” His voice cracked and a moan slipped from his mouth when Joe's tongue circled around his nipple.  
“I just say the truth.”

But Joe told no more compliments and he kissed and licked over and sucked on Nicky's body to arouse him in a maximum, to make Nicky moaning and groaning. He wiggled under Joe's talented mouth and the caressing and massaging with his warm hands drove him wild. Nicky begged to be touched, he whispered “more” in italian and “please” in arabic, desperated and yearningly.  
Joe avoided the area between Nicky's legs on purpose. He was a man who hold his word and he savored every moment of Nicky's noises from pleasure.  
Nicky knew that he wasn't teased by Joe or punished, it was a delicate torture. But he also knew that his release would come soon. He saw the glint of mishiev in Joe's brown eyes and the promise that he will recieve an unforgetable pleasure.

With a lovingly smile Joe reached with one hand under the pillows and grabbed a little bottle.  
Nicky's body prickled from excitement as he recognised the substance in the bottle.  
“Are ready for me? Do you want me to make you feel good?” Joe asked for his consent and Nicky fisted the sheets between his fingers, his head nodding eagerly.  
“Is there someone needy?” Joe teased.  
“No teasing today, tesoro mio. Per favore,” Nicky begged. “You promised.”  
Joe couldn't deny his lover anything and his fingers worked carefully as penetrated Nicky's lower parts. He prepared him conscientiously and Nicky's breathing increased like his heartbeat. With every little movement he moaned delighted.  
“Look at you, I’ve only started using my fingers and you’ve already shaking,” Joe observed stunned that he could still make his husband falling apart from incredible pleasure. He loved that he was the cause for Nicky's condition. Panting, sweating, skin flushed pink, eyes scrunched and lips half parted.  
“I love the sounds you make when you come undone. You're doing so good,” Joe praised. He could held himself back, but he was painfully errected and didn't want to wait any longer to take his husband.  
“My love… I want to make you mine…,” Joe required yearningly, but he searched for Nicky's eyes and a silence questions was asked.  
“Yes, yes, make me yours. Make love to me,” Nicky whined and Joe didn't hestitate to thrust into him slowly. Nicky wrapped his legs around his lover's slim waist, Joe leaned over him with his arms aroubd Nicky's shoulders and they began to rock their bodies.  
It was intimate, lovingly, tenderly and above all agonizingly slow. They looked deep in each other's eyes and forgot the world around them.  
Eventually Joe picked up a quicker pace, because both of them were at the end of their strenghts to delay the climax.  
“Yusuf, just like that, don't stop,” Nicky shouted and a few seconds later behind his eyelids exploded a firework. He was in a pure bliss and Joe joined him just a moment later with Nicky's name on his lips.

“Can we stay like this forever?” Nicky mumbled when he laid with his head on Joe's chest. Joe tightened his arms around him and snuggled closer to him.  
“For now. Tomorrow we'll maybe fight again. But you will have me forever… as long as you want me,” Joe answered with a sleepy voice, he was very tired.  
“I could never want anyone else but you. Now sleep, my love. I'll be here when you wake up,” Nicky assured him.


End file.
